Stay
by Thepurplemonkey131
Summary: Stay and never run away.


Sam stood at the end of aisle, holding flowers in her hand at a wedding. She's at Carly's and Brad's wedding, smiling so wide that her mouth could split any second. Freddie is standing beside Brad, smiling as wide as Sam. Both of them very happy to see that their best friend is getting married and is starting a new, wonderful life with the one she loves. After all the boyfriends she had, they're happy she found 'the one'. Sam glanced at Freddie and her smile faltered a bit. But this is Carly's big day and the best she can do is just let her best friend be happy without having to listen to Sam's problems like she has almost her entire life before this. Sam shook her head and smiled a half-fake and half-genuine smile.

Canon played in the background and everyone stood up as the bride made her way across the aisle. Carly is breathtakingly beautiful. She just took Brad's breath away after she smiled at him behind her veil. Spencer walked beside Carly hoping that he won't regret his decision of handing Carly's hand to Brad. Carly looked down and squeezed Spencer's hand, making them stop. Everyone in the room were looking at them, including Sam, Freddie, and Brad, who looks a lot more nervous than before Carly came out. Sam's heart raced. She knew where this is going to lead.

Carly looked at Spencer and shook her head. Spencer looked back at her sister, noticing a few tears sliding down her cheeks. 'Please give me a minute.' Carly's eyes said while Spencer nodded and let go of Carly's hand. Carly grabbed her gown and ran as fast as she could out the door.

Sam ran after Carly. She knew what Carly is going through and it's her turn to listen to Carly's problems for once.

She saw Carly near the fountain sitting down with her face in her hands.

"Carly?" Sam said as she approached Carly.

"Sam?" Carly said back as she looked up at Sam.

"What's wrong, Cupcake?" Sam asked, even thought she knows exactly what's wrong.

"I just ran out of my wedding." Carly stated in a 'duh' tone.

"Carly, I know how you feel. When you started walking down that aisle, you saw your whole future flash before you. You saw the things you used to love doing, you saw the sacrifices you're going to have to make, but, Carly, if you run away, that is the biggest mistake you will ever make." Sam explained letting her tears stream down her face for the first time. "You are going to lose everything you were planning for, Carly, you're going to have to pretend to be best friends with the guy you're still madly in love and watch him date other people while you just sulk there in the corner regretting everything you did. Hating yourself for losing the only guy you've ever really loved." Sam rubbed Carly's back as they cried together.

"Carly, please don't make the same mistake that I did because I promise you, you will regret running away from the good things that life rarely gives people. You were lucky enough to find someone to share everything with you. Don't let him slip through your fingers."

"Thanks, Sam, but I wasn't going to run away. I just went out to call my dad because I was worried that he still wasn't here and he told me he couldn't make it. My own dad couldn't come to my wedding, that's why I was crying. But maybe you should tell all those things you just said to the person who really needs to hear it." Carly said as she pointed at Freddie behind Sam.

"Sam?" Freddie said as he approached the two girls.

Sam turned to look at Freddie. He heard everything she just said about what happened at their wedding.

"Freddie, I'm sorry." Sam whispered, looking down. She refused to look Freddie in the eye.

"You didn't think I was scared, Sam. You didn't think about the fact that I had to give up a lot of things I used to love. But when I saw you walking down that aisle, everything that used to be so complicated seemed so simple, everything that felt wrong started to feel right because you were with me. You were the only person who can make me feel that way and you ran away! You ran away, Sam, you ran away like I didn't matter! You didn't even think about the fact that I was going to get hurt. I saw my whole future before me too, but you want to know I saw? I saw you and me, happy, taking on the world together. I loved you, Sam. I still do." Freddie's eyes softened as he said the words that Sam needed to hear.

By now, everyone came outside to see what was happening. Carly explained everything to Brad promised him that she wouldn't run away. They loved each other and that was enough for them. Sam and Freddie admitted that they still loved each other and all is good. Every problem had been solved.

~Epilogue~

Sam and Freddie, along with Carly and Brad, got married. Carly and Brad postponed their original wedding date so Carly's dad could come and so they could have a double wedding. Everyone was happy and smiling.

Years passed and babies were born, one being Sam and Freddie's very own girl named Taylor, another being Carly's and Brad's baby girl Avril. They never expected their lives to turn out this way but it did and they could not be any happier than this. For Sam, she swore she would never run away ever again. Freddie made her feel fearless. She regretted not telling Freddie everything. How she felt and how scared she was and that was one of the biggest mistakes she's ever made, apart from running away. Just like they say, you always regret what you don't say.


End file.
